Beautiful Repercussions
by iphonegoddess
Summary: Your favorite story has come back, and will follow your favorite couple. Names have been changed so I don't get in trouble again. through the moments you don't get to see. Real events, looks, glances...a touch. Enjoy!
1. Welcome to a new chapter in life

Beautiful Repercussions (The Final Chapters)

Most of you who are finding this will be looking for the old story I had been writing. Well I lost all the content, and so I'm writing a new story about them. You will still love the insider aspect that I take you through and you will still get all the gushy stuff you crave.

This story is them grown up as of right now, with a few flash-backs and suprises. I hope you will enjoy a take on Zanessa 2010.

I would appreciate reviews so I know what you all like and dislike. I write for you. :)


	2. True Love 1

TRUE LOVE

Zach cleared his throat softly as he squeezed his girlfriends tiny hand in his own. Thoughts flooded his mind about their past, the present and more importantly their future. It was clear to anyone who saw them that their love only grew with time and his heart was bursting with love for her. Every moment spent with her was a moment treasured forever, a moment frozen in time, a moment that would forever be his present. Life could not get any better than this, or could it?

"My head hurts so much already." She groaned, rubbing her temple with her free hand. "I wish they hadn't pulled it up so tight. I feel like my eyes are squinty!" She joked.

Zach laughed softly, wishing he could take her pain away. "You don't look all squinty if that helps. Want an aspirin?"

"I didn't bring any, I'll ask Britt if he has any later. How weirded out would people get if my clutch sounded like a bottle of pills. I can see the headlines, 'Janessa Hudgens on drugs!'" She laughed.

Zach smiled though he knew it was true, their every move was documented through pictures and video. There was no hiding anything, they had long given up trying to hide that they were dating and the fuss had pretty much died down. They were approaching 5 years together that Fall and it seemed like yesterday they were chasing each other around the craft truck at the young ages of 16 and 17.

"Giggle, they will forgive and forget. They always do." Zach said, rubbing her thumb.

Her giggle was prominent, and you knew it was her just by hearing that sweet melody. Often she would laugh when she was put on the spot, nervous, unsure of an answer or designer of her dress but it was so cute people over-looked that she avoided the question asked.

She giggled causing Zach to smile, "So true. So true."

As the black sedan pulled up to the event they smiled at each other and he kissed her forehead gently, as he always has. "You look beautiful and I am honored to be your date for the evening."

Her heart beat ten times faster and she kissed him softly on the mouth, "I love you."

"I love you too, always." He smiled as the door opened and their privacy shattered on the car floor. Flashbulbs went off like a million fireflies, hundreds of people yelling from every direction yet through the storm there was a calm.

"Hi Janessa, Hey Zach!" The 6'3 bodyguard smiled down at them, pushing back the aggressive paparazzi.

"Hey Britt!" Janessa smiled, giving him a bear hug. She was so tiny it was quite humorous to anyone watching.

"Hey man, what's up first?" He knew the drill. Once they got inside the pandimonium would die down a little bit and he could enjoy their evening. Though she was hosting this Nylon event and he knew she would be very busy.

"You two hit the carpet, I'll meet you at the end. When you get there, you start your interviews Nessa. I'll direct you in the order they are lined up for, Zach just follow ahead of her. Got it?"

They nodded in unison and headed for the photo opt board. As they stood there posing for the camera Zach reached down for her hand and she smiled a genuine smile. Often her smiles are rehearsed and rigid and he loved giving her a genuine glow. She placed her hand on his chest and leaned in, causing the flashes to increase and yelling to intensify.

After their 3 minute photo charade was over he let go and headed off to let her do her interviews. While he watched from afar, admiring her beauty and grace as she answered question after question about who she was wearing and how she liked playing a hooker in her upcoming movie.

As he moved further a man tapped him on the arm and shoved a mic in his face. "Hey Zach, how did you like Janessas cover?"

Zach nervously rolled up his sleeves and smiled at her lovingly, "Im very very proud of her. She had so much fun on set and everything, I'm just really happy for her. She deserves it."

He smiled politly and backed away as Nessa ended her interviews. She took his hand and smiled up at him. "My face hurts now, is it possible to say it hurts to be happy?" she laughed.

"For you, no. How can being happy hurt? You are always happy." he said, wrapping an arm around her petite waist.

"My hair is too tight, and when I smile it pulls it even more, therefore it hurts." she smacked his chest playfully.

"Oh right, sorry. You going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yepp! Oh shoot! I need to go meet Pat backstage and get a michrophone. I'll see you later?" She jutted her lips out in her famous pout and he pecked her quickly.

"Yepp have fun."

As he sat at a table watching her host a party he thought back to where it all began. In a small movie where they never thought it would go anywhere, in a little room somewhere in California, to two people who's lives have forever changed. He thought back to all of the rough times they had had while becoming famous, grateful they had each other to lean on. They had stayed grounded, themselves and managed to keep their private lives just that.

As the night came to an end he was relieved to have her arms around his chest and her lips at his neck, kissing him over and over just below his earlobe.

"Hey sexy, anyone snatched you up yet? I kinda want to take you home with me." she joked, biting him softly.

He smiled, "My girlfriend is off somewhere playing party host. Sorry."

She laughed, "Wow, hot and faithful. Lucky girlfriend."

"Lucky boyfriend." He mused. Pulling her into his lap. As he took a look at her her chocolate brown eyes bore into his and he felt a rush of peace. No matter where they were, or what was going on when their eyes met it was as though they were the only two in the room. A moment all their own.

"Lucky indeed. Let's get out of here? Brittany and Brody want to ride with us back to my place and hang out. That okay?"

"It's your house." He laughed, pulling at her silky purple dress.

"I know, I had my heart set on a shower and advil and of course you. Something low key, like maybe mama mia?" She giggled. Like they hadn't seen that a thousand times.

"Is it time for your date with Meryl already?" He joked.

"Hell yea!" she laughed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "We don't have to, but is the ride cool?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's go."

On the way out of the event paparazzi was in full swing and they paid no attention as usual. They had spent so many years dealing with it they just stopped paying attention and getting upset over it. As they said their goodbyes, Janessa kept a smile on her face. Knowing very well people were watching and photos were being taken. But as she climbed into the backseat of that black sedan her facade faded and her headache made itself prominent.

Her face scrunched up in pain and as the flashes entered the car she buried her face in Zach's shirt to shield her throbbing head from the light.

He pulled her close, ignoring everything going on around him and kissed her earlobe. Whispering into it, soothing her. "We'll be home soon, shhh."

She pulled away and looked him in the eye, "I love you." she murmured. She readjusted herself so she wasn't getting make up on his shirt and sighed.

"I love you too." He said, kissing every part of her he could reach until he finally rested his chin on her head and began to rub her back.

Peace swept over her tiny frame and she began to doze off in the arms of her one true love.


	3. Love is a battlefield

_Authors note: Many fans on twitter demand an explanation, well demands will not be met. So heres my version of what could've happened if they did split. Enjoy! (Please leave feedback)_

The Oahu state glistened as the plane prepared for landing and Zach threw his headphones and iphone into his backpack with a heavy sigh.

"Welcome flight 190 to the beautiful and warm Oahu State. Current temperature is a warm 89 degrees with a slight breeze from the northwest. Local time is 3:13. We all want to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving and for those of you continuing your travels today please check the boards outside your gate..."

He let the announcers voice drown itself out as he glanced out the window, anxiously awaiting his reunion.

"Zach!" Her voice immediately made the stress of a long flight melt away and his blues smiled into her chocolates; resulting in that warm feeling he always gets when she's around.

He smiled, "Hey babe." She wrapped her tanned arms around his neck and sweetly kissed him. "How was your flight?"

"It was long, but I've had worse flights. God you look good!" He said, squeezing her close.

"So, how's the Rock?" He joked. He'd always loved Dwayne Johnson's work and was enthralled at the chance to shake his hand.

"He's good, very excited to meet you I may add!" She beamed, holding onto his hand tightly.

The ride to Janessa's condo was a beautiful, sceneic route that weaved through the mountain terrain and over-looked the ocean. They'd been here countless times on vacation; made many memories on this little island yet each time they visited-it was always different. One thing never changed though, and that was the beauty. It was always beautiful and therapeutic, a place to clear your mind.

On the 5th night of his stay and a long day of filming for her they were cuddled up watching movies in her condo. Enjoying each other's company and he knew that he was leaving in two days and he needed to do what he came to do.

"I'm going to go to bed. I've got an early set call." She said, standing up suddenly, "You coming?" she asked him sweetly.

"Janessa, I need to talk to you about something." Zach said, tugging her back towards the couch. He swallowed the lump in his throat and she slid down next to him.

"You want to tell me that I should stay up and make sweet love to you?" She joked, only partly.

"Tempting...But no." He smiled.

"You want to make out?" She guessed again.

"No, quit guessing." He laughed, only it made it a lot worse.

"Okay, okay. Tell me then Casanova. What is it?" she laughed placing her chin on his shoulder.

Zach sighed, rubbing her hand in his, "I've booked a product until 2013 and am going to be working extensively on the Ninjas new production."

"I know! I'm really excited to see you with a gun for a change! I had so much fun working on Sucker Punch and I am just...ahh! You are going to look so sexy with a 45!" she squealed with delight.

Zach sighed, "This is really hard to say Nessa." He hesitated, before glancing up at her and his heart broke. She smiled at him, calm and reassuring.

"Say what?" She asked, squeezing his hand between her own.

"I need to focus 100% on all of this and it's not fair to either one of us if we are in a serious relationship." He got out quickly, avoiding her stare. "I don't know what else to do, but I think we should take a break."

She said nothing for a few seconds as she adverted her stare into their hands which lay in her lap. She had known this would happen, just not this month, week or day. Finally she looked up at him through her long lashes and smiled softly. "I am okay with that."

"Do you _mean_ that you are okay with that?" He asked, knowing she often said things and meant another.

"No, I mean I have to be okay with that. You have a lot on your plate and I need to be fair to you as well I guess."

"Janessa I love you, God I love you! I...don't want to be unfair to you." He pleaded, although she wasn't really putting up much of a fight.

"I know you do Zach. I love you too." Her response was simple but held a lot of meaning, which he could hear yet it still wasn't enough.

Making eye contact he shifted towards her so they were facing each other, "Look, we've been through a lot together, all of it being wonderful. This has been the most incredible experience of my life and I couldn't ask for a better person to share this with." He reached up to brush a tear that had escaped her face and he cradled her face.

"You mean the world to me and this is not something I take lightly. You are my other half, but we've been together 5 years and it's getting very serious. Honestly, it scares me!"

"How?" She asked quietly. "I don't understand."

"I never imagined being where I am today Nessa. Never in a million years. This is all so surreal to me, but having someone like you in my life it's just...incredible. I have no words to describe what you mean to me. Over these last few years I've thought about where we are going to go from here, you deserve more. But I'm getting busier and I can't see you as often as I'd like. Yet we try and in my opinion it makes it even more difficult because I have to say goodbye all over again. I hate it, I absolutely hate leaving you at airports and making do with measly phone calls between set calls. I want to hold you and be with you and with everything happening in the next 3 years it is only going to get increasingly more difficult."

She continued to stare at him as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Her heart was broken and she was sure it was not his intent. She couldn't imagine a day going by without having him in her life and yet she couldn't find the words to speak.

"Say something, anything. Please." He urged.

"So what does this mean? We're through." She stated rather than asking. She clenched her eyes shut to fight off the tears. Unable to comprehend that the end of her relationship was upon her.

"No. That we need some time apart. We need to be single for a while, we haven't been single at all in our adult lives. Be single, mingle I don't know what they do but that's a part of life we have to experience before we continue our journey."

"So you want to date other people to see if we are compatible?"

"Not at all. If we meet people, let happen what will happen. But that isn't what I want." He sighed.

"Well what do you want, exactly Zach? To me it sounds like you want to date other people and focus on your career which makes no sense. If you can't do that with me but you can with a new person. You KNOW me..." She felt slapped, she knew she was over re-acting but couldn't help herself.

"Janessa Ann, don't you dare feel like that! I DO need to focus on my career and can't balance a serious relationship right now. Yes, but on top of that is me knowing that my future with you is pretty set in stone. I know where I want us to end up but I am not going to tell you to wait around until things settle down again. I want you to live life and carry on and not feel that you can't do something."

"Where do you see us?"

"I see us very comfortably getting married and maintaining a healthy relationship for many more years to come. That alone scares me, what I don't want to happen is for you to get neglected and us drift apart while I'm working. You are going to be busy too."

A smile painted her face but it never met her eyes, "I understand."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I over-reacted and I'm sorry babe." She curled into his side and he kissed her forehead.

"We're still best friends though, that I won't negotiate." She joked, rubbing his abdomen.

"Nah, me either. You okay?"

"Totally, you make sense and I want you to focus on work too. I'm sad but knowing down the line we'll work it out makes it worth it."

"Good. I love you." He bent down and met her halfway for a deep and sweet kiss.

"We should go grab dinner; it is thanksgiving you know."

They enjoyed a lovely meal at a local hangout and chatted about things they always had. Family, friends, work, their new cast-mates and future projects. Nothing had changed between them and they both liked it that way.

While they stood waiting in the valet line Janessa held Zach's hand for what could be the last time and the feeling over-whelmed her. She didn't want to lose this or her best friend but she had no control over the matter which made it hurt that much more. Reaching up she gave him the best kiss she could muster in that moment and rubbed his back. She knew he was kissing her back but his body was stiff and his face was tortured. He was fighting letting go too and she knew it was the end.

A few days later Zach was moments away from leaving in his towncar, a reunion for them unknown at that point and silence fell over the room. Neither one of them really wanting an ending but needing to leave feeling okay with the situation. Nessa finally spoke up and hugged herself, "Have a safe flight babe."

He smiled, that was his girl. Brave and honest to who she is, all while wearing her heart on her sleeve.

He opened his arms and she didn't hesitate for a second before launching herself into his warm and familiar embrace.

"You are the best thing in my life and always will be." He said into her hair, kissing her head. "I love you so much."

"Love you too." She cooed, rubbing his arm through his thin green hoodie. "Call me when you land."

"You know I will."

He kissed her then. A sweet, romantic, sensual kiss. One that assured a place in her heart for the man she fell in love with. A kiss that locked her heart and provided him with the key.


End file.
